Brickipedia:Bots for Approval/BfA/Bot1200
This is a bot Approval for ; Tasks: Task List * Operator Name: * Submission Date: May 14th 2012 Phase 1 - B.A.G Approval Stage One, Bot Approval Group. Vote Tally: 0/0 Support #Sure, some good tests have been done. 11:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) # Per Ajr. ~ CJC 19:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments * What does it use, link to it being used? ~ CJC 08:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) **Do you mean the software? I use both AWB and Pywikipedia. For the easier stuff I'm using AWB, but if it can't do it, I'm using Pywikipedia. Right now I'm only doing easy stuff because there's some glitch with Pywikipedia, but once I figure that out, then I'll use both. Here's a couple things I've used AWB for so far http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Redumbrella?diff=prev&oldid=95900 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Creativity_(Not_A_Feeling)?diff=prev&oldid=96631 http://timhawkins.wikia.com/wiki/Shopping_Stores?diff=prev&oldid=5434 Category:Closed BfA *** Glitch with Pywikipedia? Please share, as I'm one of the code developers of pywikipedia, and we're very interested in fixing bugs! --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 16:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) **** IDK if it's with Pywikipedia or not, but when I go to set up it up at the very beginning, it can't run a certain file or something. I'll have to look at it again, I forget what the exact problem is. *****It was something with login.py. Whenever I typed in Python login.py in command, it had some error. It may have been that I skipped something, I didn't spend a whole lot of time trying to figure it out, being that I currently don't have anything that I need it for. I think that was it, though. *I have no problems with you doing a few live test edits with it on Brickipedia. Make sure you use an appropriate edit summary though, linking to your talk page for problem reports. Ten test edits with it should be good. 01:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) **So just make 10 test edits with it with the task I have listed? ***Yes please :D 13:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ****For some reason it keeps saying "Bot1200 is not enabled to use this", and then it doesn't do anything when I press start. I can try and use PWB, but I won't be able to do it until Monday, and IDK if I can even figure it out anyways. :S I'll keep trying, though. *****That will probably be because you don't have bot :P ~ CJC 20:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ******It's not flagged as a bot if that's what you mean, but it should still work... :S *I haven't forgot about this, still waiting for those test edits. I'll add the flag to the bot to see if that works. 16:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) **I tried it again today, and it looks like it's not going to work without the flagging. Has anyone else reading this had a problem with it? I don't think I'll be able to make the test edits here, is there somewhere else that would work instead? Also, it looks like NXT fixed the problem I was going to, so I'll have to come up with a new task list. :/ *:Was going to link to my wiki, but you'd still need the bot tag I think. ~ CJC 22:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *::Most wikis I try it on without the flag work. IDK why this one doesn't. Your's may not work either, but it's worth a try. :) *:::cjc.wikia.com ~ CJC 20:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) * I've tested it on three pages on your test wiki, CJC. http://cjc.wikia.com/wiki/Bot_Test_Page_1?diff=4154&oldid=4151 http://cjc.wikia.com/wiki/Bot_Test_Page_2?diff=4155&oldid=4152 http://cjc.wikia.com/wiki/Bot_Test_Page_3?diff=4156&oldid=4153 They were all three pages I copied off this wiki that had the problems I wanted to fix which I listed in my task list (which I also updated). *'BAG approved' - Go ahead and run the bot! Keep a good eye on it, though. 20:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC)